vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guzzlord
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Guzzlord is one of the many Ultra Beasts in the Pokémon Sun & Moon game. It seems to be a big eater, as shown by its Pokédex entries. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Guzzlord Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultra Beast, UB-05 Glutton, Junkivore Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Psychic Type moves, Resistance to Ghost, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Dark Type moves, Power Nullification, Acid Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Initially overwhelmed Tapu Fini and needed the combined force of both it and Nanu's team to just be forced into a cave; Stated to have eaten mountains and devoured seas; Ultra Beasts are stated to be a threat to all Pokémon; Threatened Alola to the point where Zygarde saw fit to leave Kalos and come to Alola) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Overwhelmed Tapu Fini) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should be strong enough to lift up everything it has eaten) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: 'Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fighting, Ice, Dragon, and Bug Type moves. Especially weak to Fairy Type moves. Feats: *Has been reported to have eaten buildings, mountains, and seas. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Rage: ' Guzzlord breathes a purple kind of fire that deals consistent damage. *'Wide Guard: ' Creates a forcefield capable of blocking large area attacks. This can also protect Guzzlord's allies. *'Beast Boost: ' Every time an enemy is defeated, its strongest stat will increase. *'Belch:' After consuming a berry Guzzlord is able to release a highly damaging belch. *'Iron Tail:' Guzzlord coats its tail in metal, presumably iron, and swings it at the opponent. This may lower the opponent's defense. *'Hammer Arm:' Guzzlord hammers down one of its arms with extreme force. This lowers Guzzlord's speed. *'Bite:' Guzzlord bites the opponent. This may cause the opponent to flinch. *'Stockpile:' Guzzlord charges up power boosting its defense and special defense. It can only be used three times. *'Swallow:' Guzzlord swallows the power it has gained through Stockpile to heal itself. The more it has used Stockpile the more it heals. This consumes the Stockpiles however forcing Guzzlord to use it again to regain its lost defensive buffs. *'Brutal Swing:' Guzzlord brutally swings at the opponent with a dark energy. This can also hit multiple opponents. *'Steamroller:' Guzzlord rolls over the opponent crushing them and possibly making them flinch. *'Dragon Tail:' Guzzlord coats its tail with energy and swings it at the opponent knocking them back a large distance. *'Stomping Tantrum:' Guzzlord stomps around angrily out of frustration. If its previous move fails, this move's power doubles. *'Crunch:' Guzzlord coats its fangs in a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them possibly lowering their defense. *'Thrash:' Guzzlord thrashes around for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed at one at random. This leaves Guzzlord confused afterwards. *'Gastro Acid:' Guzzlord vomits up some stomach acid to nullify the opponent's Ability. *'Wring Out:' Guzzlord powerfully wrings the opponent dealing more damage the more health they have left. *'Dragon Rush:' Guzzlord rushes the opponent while covered with energy possibly making them flinch Gallery 1489512049780.jpg 1500451099129.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Genderless Characters Category:Devourers Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Acid Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4